Raisu Palace (mission)
Category:Factions_missions Mission Objectives Primary This mission is a race against time to get to the Emperor's throne and save him before he is bound or destroyed by Shiro Tagachi. The mission features fights against large numbers of Shiro'ken enemies, the bound spirits created by Shiro. The sheer numbers of these can sometimes be overwhelming. To counter this, the mission offers players some extraordinary skills. The tactical part of the mission is to know when to use these skills as well as when to fight and when to simply run. Before the fight begins, the party members should speak to Kuunavang, who will offer each player in the party a very powerful celestial skills to help them in this fight. After equipping the new skills, the party leader will be asked to choose two heroes to fight alongside the party. The choice is not simply a choice of henchmen but rather which part of the mission you wish to skip. Each of the six available heroes will (at one point in the mission or another) enable your party to skip a portion of the fight against the Shiro'ken: *Argo: Will enable the party to skip the very first fight and head straight to the first boss. *Cynn: Lets the party to skip the fighting before the bridges after the Elementalist boss. *Danika: Lets the party skip to the corridor with the ritualist boss. *Nika: Lets party skip one of the last fights before the very end. *Panaku: Will disable the Acid Trap in the corridor that leads to the final group of bosses in the mission. *Talon Silverwing: Will enable the party to skip the fight after the first boss (a warrior) and head straight to the next boss. Each hero will leave the party after their part is done. Note: Because running and avoiding unnecessary fights is an important component of success in this mission, computer controlled henchmen make poor allies for parties that are not yet accustomed to doing this mission comfortably. Henchmen have pathing problems and do not break from a fight easily. In addition, they exhaust all their celestial skills at the first fight after the skills recharge. right|thumb|200px|Click to enlarge map As soon as the party leader chooses the two heroes, the timer will begin and an indicator in the top left part of the screen will show Emperor Kisu's resistence waning which determines how much time the party has left. It is important to know where to go and also important to observe patrol movements and not aggro more than the party can handle. With the powerful skills the party has, the number of foes they can take on is obviously increased, but aggroing the wrong type of foes at the wrong time can be dangerous. The Shiro'ken Elementalists with their powerful Star Burst can wipe out a few members of the party if the monks were not prepared. At the end of each section in the palace will be a Shiro'ken boss. This would be a good point to gather large aggro and invoke the powerful skills of the party because slaying a boss will recharge these skills (nothing else will). The elementalist skill Celestial Storm is extremely effective at clearing out large groups of enemies and if available, should be used wisely. Follow the path on the map (adjacent) and try to proceed as fast as apossible and not to aggro more than necessary. When the party gets to the final bosses, there will be three of them in the area in front of the throne (a monk, a mesmer and an assassin). Upon slaying them, the mission wil be completed. Expert Level Complete mission in under 25 minutes. This earns 1,500 XP, 150 gold and 1 Skill Point. Master Level Complete mission in under 20 minutes. This earns 2,000 XP, 200 gold and 1 Skill Point. Skill Capture Star Ancient Koosun (unknown) Additional Notes